Love & Death 3: Nibblet
by Storytime-Nightwish
Summary: After Lucky's death, Cookie gets her sanity back but Nibblet looses his because of the desise. The real questions are: How will they get rid of it? Will they have to pass it on to someone else? And will they ever see Lucky again? This is the 3rd and last edition to the Love & Death fanfiction series.
1. Hope and Doubt

LOVE & DEATH 3: NIBBLET

By: -Storytime-Nightwish-

A/N Well, here's the first chapter of the last L&D book. I can't wait to see where my mind takes me for this one! I am still thinking on how to bring Lucky back, due to the fact that this book is supposed to be all about Nibblet. I do have the answer to how he actually comes back, thanks to sidnydcurry, but I do have to find a way to work it into the story. If you want to know the idea, read review #7 of L&D2 (it's actually for chapter 7 too lol). Well, here's the chapter, enjoy!

~ -Storytime-Nightwish

CHAPTER 1

Hope and Doubt

The air in the room was fear filled and sad. Squirt, Strudel, and Cookie stood with Nibblet, running tests and trying to figure out how to stop the virus.

"This isn't going to work. We need to face it, we'll have to have Nibblet give the virus to someone else, it's the only way!" Squirt said after hours of testing.

"I think Squirt's right. This virus is tricky and we can't get it out of me. I don't know who to give it to, but I'd better give it to someone quick or else I'll kill you all!" Nibblet told them. They didn't want to admit it, but they all knew it was true. But why them? Why did this all have to happen to their little group? Why didn't it happen to someone else?

"I hate to say it, but Nibblet's right, he needs to give the virus to someone else." Squirt said, upset at the idea of his friend having to pass on something they all know could lead to so many deaths.

"It looks like we have no choice then! We need to figure out who we're gonna give it to and fast!" Cookie commanded.

"Yes, yes, but how are we going to do that? There is not a single being in the world that could resist such a virus; it is impossible to find someone who it will not effect!" Strudel explained. They all knew this to be true. Then, they realized who should really make the decision; Nibblet.

"Nibblet, who do you wanna give it to?" Squirt asked.

"Well…I don't know, there's not really anybody I want to give it to, but I don't have a choice…who would be the best one to give it to?" Nibblet asked to no one in particular.

Then it hit him like a slap in the face. He knew exactly who he'd give it to. He stood up and faced his friends, only bothering to say the name and nothing else.

"Olaf"

A/N So? Do you like it? Sorry it's short, it's just that I needed to finish the chapter. Thanks for reading! Bye!


	2. The Plan

A/N Um…yea…so sorry about the long wait. I mean, I've been so damn busy with school and volleyball that I haven't had time to write. I've needed this lately though. I miss staying up from 10:00 PM to 12:00 AM reading and writing fanfics. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 2

The Plan

"What? Why on earth would you wanna give the disease to Olaf?" Squirt asked his large friend, completely clueless as to why Nibblet chose Olaf, of all people, to pass this awful virus onto.

"Well, think about it! He doesn't really have anyone he could pass it on to, except Mcleash, but I don't think that'll happen. He lives alone and doesn't really have any friends, so he's perfect!" Nibblet explained.

"Yea, but won't he just find someone, I mean, he will become a psychopathic maniac." Cookie asked.

"I…I didn't think about that." Nibblet told her.

"Actually, Olaf won't pass the virus on." Strudel stated, earning a confused 'What!?' and a few gasps. "The virus only works when someone is stressed out, and Olaf has never been more content!"

"So, I can give it to him and it'll end there? But…how am I gonna give it to him?" Nibblet asked his brainy friend.

"Well, all you have to do is have contact with him for more than five seconds and you'll be rid of this virus for good." Strudel explained. So, they settled a plan. At his next chance, Nibblet would jump onto Olaf and stay on him for ten seconds, just to be sure that the virus is passed on. Then, they could go back to normal…well, almost normal, as they still didn't have their leader back. They wouldn't give up though, they knew they couldn't stop helping puppies find their perfect people.

THE NEXT DAY

Olaf was whistling his happy tune, as usual, when he came to the door of the kennel.

"Okay, doggies, it's time for me to-WOAH!" Olaf started talking in his happy, optimistic voice when Nibblet jumped on him and stayed on him for the ten seconds he said he would. Nibblet finally got off of Olaf, leaving him completely baffled. "Huh, I wonder what that was all about. Oh well, It's over now. Time to feed you!" He quickly recovered from the tackle and then went back to feeding the dogs.

"So, you're sure he won't hurt anyone?" Cookie nervously asked Strudel.

"Yes, yes, the plan is fool proof! Don't worry Cookie, everything will be fine. Now, if you'll excuse us, Squirt and I would like to go and have our date. We'll be back late." With that, Strudel and Squirt walked off to their date. Cookie started to walk back down to headquarters to take a nap, but Nibblet stopped her.

"Cookie…do you think…do you…" He started, seeming to not know what to say.

"What is it, Nibblet?" Cookie asked in her honey-sweet voice.

"Do you think that…we'll ever see Lucky again?" He asked.

"I…I…" Cookie wasn't sure how to answer the question, as she had been asking herself for a while. "I don't know Nibblet, but I do know that he would want us to keep going on with our lives." She couldn't get over the feeling that maybe, just maybe, they would see their friend again though.

A/N …not much I have to say really. It's probably because it's 12:42 AM and I am really tiered so I'm kinda starting to drift off a bit. Well, I should go, thank you for reading! Please review!


	3. Questions and Answers

A/N So, how is everybody? I am here with chapter 3. This story is taking a long time but I'm just trying to bring some Lucky into the story. Here' s the next chapter. Enjoy! 

CHAPTER 3

Questions and Answers

NIBBLET POV

I feel a lot better now after giving that virus to Olaf. It really helped. I'm back to my old self and I could be more – OH BOY KIBBLE!

NORMAL POV

The team had just gotten a huge bag of kibble and decided to dig in. They had all been feeling a lot better due to Nibblet going back to the way he was. Everything was going great for them all. None of them knew any way things could be better other than having Lucky back. They missed him a lot. Every once in a while they would all get together and just talk about how much they missed Lucky and encouraged each other to keep going and not give up just because their leader was gone. Cookie seemed to be the most affected by it all, but she hid it well. All in all, everything was going pretty well.

THREE WEEKS LATER

"Where is he!?" Strudel asked, getting worried. No one had seen Squirt for a week now and they were all starting to really wonder where he was.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, he wouldn't miss this day for the world!" Cookie reassured her. It was Strudel and Squirt's anniversary and they knew that he was too loyal to just not show up. Strudel had just thought that maybe he had gone to visit some friends or something, but he would have told her.

"Yea, Squirt's a good guy, I bet he's just getting lots of romantic stuff for you like a heart shaped box of treats and a cute new caller and roses." Nibblet said. Strudel was tiered of waiting though. She wanted to find her husband because she knew for a fact that he would be there by then if something wasn't wrong, he lived there! She walked out to the upper level and walked quietly and carefully out of the pound. She went to all of Squirt's old friends and acquaintances and asked if they had seen him. When none of them had, she decided it was time to take drastic measures. She went to the Kennel Kittens.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ace asked.

"I am here to ask if you have seen Squirt at all lately. He's been gone for a week now and it's our anniversary today and I know that he wouldn't just leave without telling us at all." Strudel asked. Ace could hear the urgency and sadness in her tone.

"Sorry, we haven't seen him. But we did see some mysterious cat walk by, she said something about Squirt and helping him a while ago." Ace told her.

"Which way did she go!?" Strudel asked. Ace pointed her in the right direction and she dashed off to find the cat and maybe find a way to the love of her life. She picked up the cat's scent and followed it. The trail led her right into the forest where everything started. It seemed so long ago that Squirt was killed and brought back. She followed the scent until the trail came to an abrupt stop…no, not a stop. The scent led in hundreds of different directions. What was going on?

"What the!" Strudel exclaimed. She started to follow the trail with the strongest scent when she was knocked over the head with something hard. The world spun as she fell to the ground. She tried to call for help, but she could barely speak above a whisper. She saw a dark figure walk up to her and snatch her up in a bag. Then, everything when black.

A/N *gasp* OH NOOOOOOOOOOO! Who done it!? WHO DONE TI!? Well, you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out. OOOOOOOO I'm so excited to see where it takes me! I have absolutely no idea where I'm going, but I know for a fact that it will come to me and it'll be awesome *puts on sunglasses* awwwwww yea. Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
